Episode 10
I Want to Be Together... is the tenth episode of the Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu anime. Synopsis The preparations for the Hakujou Festival is about to finish. Yuuto and Shiina are left inside the classroom to place the last touches before the festival tomorrow. Shiina thanks Yuuto for helping out, and Yuuto humbly tells her that it's something a friend would do. With Yuuto embarrassed at her complements, Shiina smiles and thinks that it's cute. Suddenly, the menu board located above the two is about to fall down and Yuuto goes to cover Shiina from the falling menu board. Luckily, both were unharmed, but they are seen by Haruka, who then flees before Yuuto could explain what actually happened. With Shiina's request, Yuuto goes to chase after Haruka. Yuuto catches up with Haruka in the shoe lockers and explains to her about what she saw; Haruka coldly responds and understands that it was a special circumstance. She then runs away, leaving Yuuto with concern in his face. At home, Yuuto tries to call Haruka to explain things personally, and his call was answered by Hazuki instead, telling him that Haruka is sleeping. The next day, Yuuto arrives at school for the first day of the Hakujou Festival and goes straight to his room, determined to clear things up with Haruka. Upon entering the room, he sees Haruka in the costume she designed previously and appears as if she has forgotten what she saw the day before. Yuuto is puzzled about this, and before he could confront her, he was interrupted by Haruka's admirers. Soon, Shiina also appears, wearing a black cosplay outfit, and reveals that she was also nominated in the Miss Hakujou Contest along with six others to form the eight contenders for the title. She also takes the time to ask about how things are going between him and Haruka, and Yuuto tells about how she acted when he saw her for the first time; Shiina thinks that things are still not going better for the two. Later, the first day of the festival officially begins, and Class 2-1 prepares for their cosplay cafe, named Marginal Symphony. Throughout the day, everyone in the class is busy, and Yuuto can't get a decent time to approach Haruka. Her only available time is in breaks, and when that time comes, Yuuto decides not to confront Haruka. As Haruka leaves, Mika, Nanami and Hazuki arrive after roaming around the school's different booths. After placing their orders, Mika goes to ask about what happened yesterday; she was expecting something good after she saw her sister Haruka exert her effort in making homemade cookies for Yuuto. However, Yuuto is reminded of that incident involving Shiina instead. Nanami shares Mika's excitement for the Miss Hakujou Contest, but Hazuki is more silent than before. Mika then drags Yuuto with her and Nanami, taking him around the school before going to the gymnasium, where the Miss Hakujou Contest is taking place. At the gymnasium, Mika, Nanami and Yuuto arrive in time for the announcement of the winner of the title of Miss Hakujou; as it turns out, Haruka wins the contest. As she receives congratulations from the remaining seven contestants, she sees Yuuto from a distance, smiling and waving his hand; however, she looks away and is seen shedding a tear. Yuuto saw this and runs from Nanami and Mika, to their surprise. Yuuto goes to see Haruka behind the stage, and tries to explain once more about what happened. Haruka later reveals that she was trying to act as if nothing happened yesterday, but in fact, she just doesn't want to remind herself of that event; she runs off again. As he tries to look for Haruka, he realizes her true feelings: that she was upset and he has not noticed it in time. He ends up in an open field inside the school grounds, and sees Shiina, who then takes the time to invite him to the folk dance that night. However, when she notices the look of guilt on his face, she takes back her offer and watches as he runs away. Soon, Yuuto sees Hazuki and asks her about Haruka. She then tells him that she knows what happened between Haruka and him, as she was there when it happened, and agrees to tell where she is, only if he would be responsible about his decisions so that he and Haruka will not end up like her and someone named Eric. After he promises to Hazuki, he heads off behind the gym, where Haruka is. As the folk dance starts, Yuuto find Haruka holding the music box she received from him as a gift. Yuuto sits beside her and sincerely apologizes to Haruka about the events yesterday. Haruka tries to explain things in her perspective too; she admitted that it was painful for her to see Yuuto with Shiina and she felt like she lost something important, and she kept Yuuto from feeling bad by pretending to smile over what happened. However, recalling Yuuto and Shiina together hurts her heart. Yuuto tells her that he will not go anywhere and will not leave her side; Haruka also tells her that she wants to stay by his side. With those words, Haruka falls into tears and Yuuto embraces her. From a distance, they watch as the Hakujou Festival is concluded; Yuuto decides to fulfill his promise to Haruka that they would dance together in the folk dance event; although the folk dance has long since ended, he uses the music from Haruka's music box and invites her for a dance. Haruka gleefully agrees. As Haruka tries her best to dance with Yuuto, Mika, Nanami and Hazuki watch from a distance. Nanami is proud of how far Haruka has gone, and Mika is saddened by Hazuki's past; as it turns out, Eric is one of Hazuki's plush bears and she eventually acquired it through an online auction. Adapted From Trivia New Characters Quotes *"...when it's time for you to make your choice, please don't make the wrong choice." Hazuki, to Yuuto Category:Episodes Category:Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu